Bayrel's Sonata
by DJ BLEACH
Summary: The only thing that kept his village alive has been destroyed. Loathed by everyone he knows,he sets off to find his blue hero.Please Review! UPDATED 110607 CH.6! Rating moved up due to blood in chapter 4. DISCONTINUED
1. The Sonata Trigger

**BAYREL'S SONATA**

**Hello! Rune the Rabbit here. Just to get it out of the way,(Censored) you to all OC haterz! Okay. Now here's my **

**new fanfic, Bayrel's Sonata!**

**Epilouge**

**The Sonata Trigger**

"Bayrel...this is your final chance to redeem yourself...save the blue one from death.Or you shall face yours..."

"AHH!"

_I woke up sweating. I had that dream again. This voice in my head kept telling me about a blue creature that was close to death.And that I was his only hope. It said it was the only way to redeem myself. It was at least right about that. _

_I had done something horrible. Something I'll regret for the rest of my life._

_The village where I lived was kept alive by one thing.The "Sonata Trigger",a wonderous artifact that could preduce such wonderful sound. My parents tell me of an evil metal creature that ravaged my village. It was controled by an evil man with a wierd mustache. We were defenseless because it had taken the "Sonata Trigger".It was close to destroying all of us,when a blue hedgehog stopped the creature._

_I was only 3 when he came up to me,handed me the "Sonata Trigger",and said,_

_"Be sure to take care of this,so that Robuttnick can't get it."He then sped off before anyone could thank him._

_I wish he hadn't left me the responsibillity. When I was older,I was being bullied by some other kids. They were raiding my bag,when they found the S.T. Like the evil people they were,they shattered it,never to produce it's beautiful sound.They saw my shocked expression and just walked away laughing._

_I fell to my knees. I had failed the greatest responsibillity I was ever faced with. I was loathed. The people kicked me out of the village. They told me to never return until I redeemed myself._

_I went to try to find my hero,the blue hedgehog that saved my and my peoples' lives from death._

_And that would be where my journy began..._

**EH? What did you think? Oh,by the way,Bayrel is a cat furry. (Full-animal)Long orange hair. And the only thing he wears is a big,brown,scarf. Plz reveiw!**


	2. Redemption

**BAYREL'S SONATA**

**Hello! Here's the first chapter of my first Fantasy fic!**

**Chapter 1**

**Redemption**

_I had wandered for days in the forest outside my village.A mere child who had set out to redeem himself_**(A/N:Bayrel is 10)**_I had no idea where I was. I sat down to rest. I almost fell asleep,when a loud growling sound startled me._

_I looked up to see a vicious looking lion-creature,looking at me with a look of hunger in it's eyes. I whimpered in fear as it lunged at me._

"AAAAAHHHH!!!"I screamed

_In a few seconds,I didn't feel any thing. I opened my eyes slowly,to see the lion on the ground,unconciouss._

"What the--"

"You okay kid?"

_The one who spoke to me was a blue hedgehog. The very one that saved my village when I was younger. As soon I realized this,I pulle him into an embrace._

"I...I can't believe it's you!"I told him.

"You...know me?"He asked,a little creeped out at my hug."Yes,you were the one that saved my village from that evil,metal,creature!"

"Hmm...Wait! I remember that! You were that little kid."He said back as I released him,"What are you doing here? You're a bit young to be out here alone at night."

"I know...but,I was...banned from my village..."I said,scratching the back of my head

"Why? What could you have possibly done that would get you kicked out of your own village?"He said playfully.

"Because of this..."

_I held out the 3 broken pieces of the "Sonata Trigger" _"My entire village depended on this very artifact..."I said.

"Wait,isn't that the thing that Robotnik tried to steal?"He held up the shards and looked at them in wonder.

"Yes...Some other kids shattered it for no reason..."I said in a quivering voice.

"Hey,don't cry bud. I know who can fix this!",he started,"He'll have it fixed in no time! Follow me!"He then grabbed my arm and sped off at high speed.

_We stopped at a large workshop in the middle of some ancient ruins.Before we knocked,the door opened to reveal a yellow fox with 2 tails. He seemed excited to see the hedgehog._

"Sonic! I was hoping you would come by."the fox said

"Hey Tails.Can we come in?" the hedgehog,"Sonic"said.

"Sure!",Tails said as he looked at me"Who's this?"

"My name is Bayrel."I said shyly.

"Turns out that this is the same kid from that village Eggman tried to destroy."Sonic explained."Anyway,we need your help with something. This kid's uuhhhh...Sona--something broke and he can't fix it. Can you?"

"Of course!"Tails said proudly.

_The kitsune went to the basement to fix the broken trinket. Sonic and I went and sat down on a couch in another room._

"So Bayrel,what exactly was that thing that you had?"Sonic said.

"It's called the "Sonata Trigger""I started,"When it is played,a wave of beautiful sound causes all anger and fighting to cease. Every one just stands there and enjoys it's music. And when it's over,there is no more hate or violence."

"Sounds cool."He said."Cough,cough."

"What's wrong? Are you sick or some thing?"I asked worried.

"Kinda. Tails ran some tests,but we're still not sure what it is."

_That's when it hit me. He was the "Blue one" that my dreams told me about. This is why he was close to dying. His illness._

_I had to help him somehow._

"So now that your Sonata thing will be fixed,you can go home right?"Sonic asked me.

"No. Fixing the S.T. won't redeem me. I need to do something that will change lives forever before I can go back..."

**That's the first chapter! Hope you liked it. Please reveiw! Much Luv!**


	3. The Sonata's Sound

**BAYREL'S SONATA**

**Hi.**** I still don't have any reveiws,but I REALLY want to update. This will be the last chapter I make until I get a reveiw. Here's the 2nd chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Sonata's Sound**

"So Bayrel,where have you living since you were...uh...cast out?"Sonic asked. "I've been living in a cleared off area next to a lake near here."I told him.

"Why? Can't you build a house or something?"He said back,I found this comment a little rude. "Actually,I'm not very dextirous because I only have THREE FINGERS!"I yelled as I held up my paws.

"Oh...Sorry,I forgot you were a cat..."He said as he held his head down.

"AAHHHH!" There was a scream from the basement. "Oh,no! Tails!"Sonic said as he sped of to the basement.I followed.

"Tails! What's wrong?!" We looked and Tails had a look of peace and mellowness on his face.

"Nothing's wrong...I'm just hung up on life..."Tails said in a dazed tone."T-Tails? You're not high are you?"Sonic asked,a bit freaked out.

I heard a small sound behind Tails. I went to see what it was,and I gasped in awe."The Sonata Trigger...it's fixed!"I said happily.

I held it up in the air. It looked like a blue ociraina with yellow,metal,peices on the side. The holes were just big enough for my fingers.Tails looked happy as I played it. Sonic did too.

"Man,that is one cool sound..."Sonic said swaying to the music.

"I don't wanna work on computers anymore..."Tails said

"It's better than love..."Sonic said. "Better than Chilidogs."Tails said. Sonic snapped out of it and said,"Okay,don't get crazy on me."

"Dang Bayrel. You were right about that thing,and I don't even like that kind of music."Sonic said.

"Um...Bayrel? Can I take it apart again and see how it works?"Tails asked. I gave him a death glare. "Okay,never mind then..."

"So,Bayrel. What are you going to do now?"Sonic asked me with a smirk. "Umm...I guess I'll go back to the lakeside."

"WRONG!!"Sonic yelled at me,"No friend of mine is going to live in the middle-of-nowhere. Come with me."Sonic said as he grabbed my arm and ran out the door.

"I want you to meet a very good friend of mine."he told me,"She's very kind. You and her will be friends in no time!"

We stopped at a building in the city. I noticed the strange metal contraptions with wheels moving on the ground. There were also these tall,furless creatures I had never seen before.Sonic noticed me gazing and told me,"Those creatures are called humans. I happen to know a few. They are the most abundant speices on the planet." When he finished we went into this thing called an _**ella-vator.**_**(A/N I know it's spelled wrong,It's supposed to be.)**

We stopped at a random door that said "Amy and Cream's house." Sonic knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a small rabbit that looked a bit younger than me,wearing a orange,one-piece dress. "Hello Mister Sonic!"She said cheerfully as she let us inside.

"Amy! Mister Sonic is here!" I swore I could here rapid footsteps as a pink hedghog ran up to Sonic and pulled him in a bear-hug.

"Sonic! What a nice suprise!"She said. This one must be Amy,so the rabbit is Cream I guess?

"Hey Ames. Listen I have a favor to ask you."He said. "Sure Sonic,whatever you need!"She said happily.

"Well,I kinda need some help with...uh..._this._"He said as he pointed to me.

"(Gasp)Sonic! You brought me a child?! Oh this is wonderful! I knew you would want to have kids some day!"She said. I was a bit freaked out at the moment.

"He lives by the lakeside and dosen't have a house. So I was wondering if you could take care of him while Tails and I build one for him?"He asked. "Sure Sonic. He can't just live on the street!"

Sonic left after some discussion. I was a bit nervous and scared. I sat on a couch in the room and Amy did the same. She picked up this thing with buttons on it. She pressed one and this big,square thing in the middle of the room lit up.I frightend me. I ran behind the couch and poked my head out as I hissed at it.

Amy giggled a bit at what I did. "Hmm-hmm! Calm down Bayrel! It's only TV."She said. I didn't know what TV was.

"uummm...right. TV."I said as I got back on the couch. She sniffed the aif and piched her nose as she looked at me.

"Umm,Bayrel? When was the last time you had a bath?!"

I was a bit confused at this statment. "Bath?"

"Yes bath. You're getting one right now."She said as she pulled me into another room.I sat on a stool while she got out some bottles of stuff and gabbed a nozzle from this tub thing.

"Okay Bayrel,take of the scarf and get in." I complied. When I took it off,she saw the scar on my back."Bayrel,where's that scar from?"she asked. I didn't want to tell her now.

"I'll tell you later."I said as I got in the tub. She turned the nozzle and...the horror. THE UNSPEAKABLE HORROR!!

"RRRRREEEEEEEOOOWWWWRRRR!!!"I meowed in pain,"AHH! I HATE WATER!"

"Calm down kid. It's only water." She said. After this so called "Bath" my fur was all puffed out and huge. We walked back into the living room and Cream saw my fur. She just stood there for a few moments before she fell over laughing. My face turned a hint of red.

Amy handed me a brush and I brushed down my fur. I smelled a wonderful,sweet aroma coming from the room that Cream was in. My stomach growled.Loudly. I turned a darker shade of red.

"Sound like you're hungry!"Cream said when she stopped laughing. "Well...I haven't eaten in a few days."I said.

Amy looked shocked."A FEW DAYS?!?!?!?!?!?!"she yelled."You must be starving!!!!" She layed me down on the couch,"Don't use any more energy until you eat something!"

Both her and Cream put on chef hats and got to work. A few hours later,I looked at their kitchen table and saw some thing that melted my insides.

A GIGANTIC plate of fish,a turkey,macaroni,corn,potatoes prepared everyway you could imagine,even a huge chocolate cake! My stomach growled as loud as it ever had. I practically started drooling,and I stared at everything with Huge,kawaii,anime eyes. I just couldn't take it any more. I literally dove in and started eating everything in sight. Like a buzzsaw.

Cream reached for a piece of chicken when Amy swiped her hand away."No Cream! This is Bayrel's."

"It's okay Amy,you and Cream could both join me!" After we ate Cream went to bed,and Amy led me to a spare bedroom.

"Hey,Amy? I'm ready to tell you about that scar on my back."I said.

"Oh,that's okay. You don't--"She started. "No,no.You wanted to know. This scar is from when I was banned--"

"Please,don't tell me anymore! I don't want to hear of someone's pain.I hate that."She said.

"Alright."I said as I took out the Sonata trigger.

"What's that?"she asked me. "I'll show you." I started to play it. As I did she started to look sleepy.

"Wow...that's the best music I've ever--"She tried to say somethng,but she just fell over on the bed,asleep.

I smiled as I went to the living room and went to sleep on the couch.

**That one was longer that ususal. Anyway,please reveiw! See you next chapter.**


	4. The Machin

**BAYREL'S SONATA**

**Hello! This story is BACK for good!**

**Chapter3**

**The Machin**

_I woke up to find my self, not in Amy's living room, but in a slightly darker room. I tried to get up, but my hands were in chains.I got up using all the strenght I had left in my legs._

_  
" What's going on?" I thought. I slowly got up and found a light switch. I flipped it and all the lights came on, one-by-one. In the room were several, identical, metal creatures._

"Machin!"I gasped wildly**(A/N That's french for "Machine") **My people considered Machin to be evil. I was terrified to be in a room filled with them. I started pounding on the door.

"Ahh! Let me outta here!!!" I soon got my wish, as the door opened. I tried to run out, but a large man in a red coat stopped me.

"Oh-ho! Trying to get away are you?!" He picked my up by the back of my neck. My parents used to do that. " Wait a minute...I know you! You're that kid from that place I tried to destroy!"

" Actually you tend to do that a lot...mind being more specific?"I joked.

"Pest. You're coming with me."He hissed.

--------------------

Amy had woken up to notice that Bayrel was missing.

"Bayrel? Where are you?"She said throughout the house." Its not like him just to leave like that. No answer. Amy expected the worst. She reached for her phone and called a certain agency...

--------------------

It was a slow day at the Chaotix Detective Agency. Vector was listening to a Metal CD, Charmy was playing "Shadow the Hedghog", and Espio was sharpening his kunai and shurukin. Their phone rang suddenly. Charmy dove for it.

"I got it!!"Charmy yelled as he picked up the phone," Chaotix detective agency! How may I help you?"

"Hey Charmy..."Amy said over the phone," Can I talk to Vector?"

"Sure Amy! Hey Vector! Amy wants to talk to you!"Charmy yelled so Vector could hear him. Vector took of his headphones and picked up the phone.

"Hey Amy,what's the trouble?"Vector asked over the phone.

"I have a case for you Vector. Cream and one of Sonic's new friends,Bayrel,are missing. I need you to find them."Amy said back.

"Don't worry miss. We'll have them back in no time at all!"Vector said as he hung up the phone."Guys,get ready. We've got a new case!"

"What's the job?"Espio said, touching the tips of his tools to see if they were sharp enough.

Vector explained the situation,and everyone went to get what gear they would need for the job. When they were ready, they went to find any places with Eggman's insignia on it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I was inside a odd-shaped pod. That weird docter had put in here. I didn't know what he was going to do,but I was afraid..._

"Well,now that I have you here,Sonic will be here in no time."He said to himself.

_I didn't want to be a helpless weakling that someone had to rescue because I didn't know how to fight. Well,even if I don't know how to fight,I sitll know how to protect myself. I picked up the Sonata Trigger and put it to my lips. I blew air into it and it started to produce it's sound..._

_The docter put down everything he was holding and stopped all his movements when he heard the music. _

"Wow...what is that..."He said in a haze.

"Oh,I'll tell you...if you let me out..."I told him.

"Sure. I'll let you out."He said,pressing a button and releasing me from the pod.

_I thanked the undeserving docter and ran out the door. I was pretty fast so I made it before he snapped back to reality. There were robots trying to attack me as I ran out. I didn't dare hurt them,I just ducked and dodged my way outside,which proved a lot harder than it sounds. I got slashed in the back once,but I still didn't stop._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Espio,Charmy,and Vector had finally reached Eggman's newest base. It seemed a little to easy to get into so Vector instructed Espio to go in alone and if any thing seemed bad,they would go in.

Espio turned invisible and headed in. He ran quickly through several corridors,slashing robots with his kunai along the way. As Espio checked a few rooms he began to think; why didn't Eggman have anyone captured?

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard someone scream.

"No! Leave me alone!"

"What the--"Espio asked to himself as he became visable again. Eggman had kidnapped someone. He really needed to get a new hobby. The scream sounded close. Espio stopped and readied himself for the one who had been abducted.

An orange cat came rushing around the corner. It seemed to be a child. How could Eggman stoop so low? The cat apparently wasn't looking where it was going as it had crashed into him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I felt as if as I had crashed into the something. I looked up and saw a purple chameleon. He didn't seem dangerous,but I started to back off anyway._

_"You okay kid?"it asked,reassuring me it was safe. _

_"Please get me out of here!"I asked with a pleading look. He picked me up,guessing I was too tired to run,and ran out. The wonderful thought of finally getting out of here caused me to relax. I started to fall asleep..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Espio came out with Bayrel over his shoulder. He went over to Charmy and Vector and set him down.

"Who's this Espio?"Vector asked.

"I don't know,I just found him inside the base. But this must be the kid Amy was talking about. Let's get him back to her place."Espio said,heading off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Amy was waiting nervously on the couch. Cream and Bayrel had been gone for hours,and Vector never called back about finding either of them. She was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. There was a knock at the door. Amy got up to answer it. Vector was at the door,holding the young cat in his arms. Amy let him in and he sat Bayrel down on the couch. Amy thought he looked so cute when he was asleep.

"Thank you Vector. I owe you one."Amy thanked Vector,taking some money out of her purse.

"You're welcome Amy. Who is this kid anyway?"Vector asked.

Amy explained the whole story to Vector. How Sonic brought him here and was going to build him a house. Speaking of which...

xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x

"Sonic! I need some more wood!"Tails yelled from the roof of Bayrel's almost finished house.

"I'm moving as fast as I can. I'm not too well right now."Sonic said.

"Sorry Sonic,I forgot. We really need to figure out what that is."Tails said as he started hammering the roof.

But as nobody knew,Sonic lifespan was getting shorter and shorter everyday. Bayrel...was running out of time...

**R&R PLEASE!**


	5. Bravado

**BAYREL'S SONATA**

**Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

**Bravado**

_I woke up to see than I was safely back in Amy's house. I realesed a sigh of relief and sat up. Amy was sitting next to me,close to nodding off. I looked at the clock and it read 11:00PM. No wonder she was tired! I heard quiet footsteps coming from the hallway. It was Cream. She was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Her cow-print pajamas got a chuckle out of me._

_"Hm-hm,shouldn't you be in bed Mr.Bayrel?"She asked me. I complied and went off to the bedroom that Amy had so genoursly provided for me. I took off my scarf and got into bed. It was so nice,I hadn't felt this kind of warmth in years..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sun shone brightly through the window as Amy got up and stretched her arms with her joints popping back into place. She got up and went to her kitchen to make some breakfast for Cream and Bayrel.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_"You broke the Sonata Trigger!"_

_"No please! It wasn't my fault!"_

_"Silence!"_

_A whip cracked down on the poor child. He felt shock of pain run down his back like electricity as the hot,red,blood flowed down and fall to the ground. He fell to his knees crying. He was unable to do anything with his hands tied behind his back. Tears as warm as the fresh blood fell down his face as he closed his eyes tightly and prepared for another strike. The whip fell down against his open wound. It hurt like nothing he had ever experinced before. After several more strikes he was let up and handed his scarf._

_"You have shamed yourself. You may never return until you deem yourself worthy. Show no one your scars. And if you EVER step foot here again before proving yourself...you will be killed on sight..."_

I woke up in another sweat. The memories off my pain and suffering all came rushing back. Why would the pink hedgehog and the rabbit show me such kindness when I was so flawed? I couldn't mess up anyone elses' life. I couldn't continue living this messed up life.

I grabbed a pen and paper from my bag and began writing...

_Dear to whom it is concerned,_

_I just want to let you know that I can no longer be with you,for I am too flawed,as proved by my scars. I leave you with my final thoughts on this paper. Goodbye forever,_

_Bayrel._

I finished my note and lept outside the window. A small tear ran down my face as I looked out the house one last time and ran off into the sunrise...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

On the nearby beach,Sonic and Tails were currently resting. Both were proud of themselves at their finished product. The house was finished in just a few hours. It only had 2 rooms,a main room and a bathroom,but was pretty good for a simple house by the beach.

Tails looked on and smiled at all the work they had put into it. Sonic was proud too,but he couldn't really look on as he was too busy coughing his lungs out.

"Man Sonic,we really need to get that checked. It's becoming pretty bad."Tails said in a worried tone. He sat down next to Sonic and gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"It'll be okay bud. It'll probably go away sooner or later."Sonic said trying to smile.

Tails got up and Sonic did as well. They deemed that they should go find Bayrel and show him his new home. Sonic ran off and Tails twirled his 2 tails and rocketed off as fast as Sonic did.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Grey clouds were forming over the horizon. Crackling thunder and illuminating lightning would dance their dance of death as it's tears in the form of rain fell to the ground. The young cat walked on,not seeming to care he was getting drenched to the core. His teeth chattered and his body shiverd in chills. The only warm part of his body was his head. He knew he was getting sick. But he didn't care.

Bayrel was so tired. Tired of running. Tired of messing up peoples' lives. He sat down in the middle of the path he was on and closed his eyes. He was so tired,he didn't want to run anymore,he just wanted to rest...right here.

**A bit short but dramatic none the less. Sorry about the rain and thunder and lightning thing,I was just trying to be poetic. Plz don't flame me for it. R&R please!**


	6. Home

**BAYREL'S SONATA**

**Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

**Home**

_I remember falling asleep in the rain. Most people would think that would be a horrible idea,but I just wanted it to end. I just wanted to die. I opened my eyes slowly. I didn't see the after life,but the inside of a wooden hut. My body was resting on a bed in the corner of the room. There was a fire place with a fire going and crackling lightly. I smelled a spicy aroma,one of black pepper and fish. I turnd my head and saw Tails over a small stove with a pot on it,stirring what ever contents were inside. I got his attention and he came over. He instructed me to lie back down. I did so and he layed a cold towel over my forhead._

_"T-Tails? Why am I here?"I asked him._

_"Sonic and I were off to get you to tell you that the house was done. We found you in the middle of the road. We assumed you passed out and brought you back here."He explained._

_I shed a small tear but Tails was back over at the stove so he didn't see it. Why would a creature so me such kindness and hospitality. I never knew anyone like these people. Sonic.Tails.Cream.Amy.The Chaotix. They all treated me like I was one of them and not just some flawed being who was pressing his luck by remaining to exist. I didn't feel like dying anymore. For once in my life I felt...happy._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tails went back over to his soup specialy made for Bayrel. It had a spicy smell to it. Following the well-known stereotype,Tails had gotten some fish from Big and used it in the soup. He had also put in some parsly,chicken,and a huge load ground black pepper.

Tails then poured it into a large bowl and brought it over to Bayrel.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_"Eat this,it'll make you feel a bit better."He told me. I looked down at the bowl in my lap. I smelled fish and pepper. It smelled nice. I lifted the bowl up, put it to my lips,tilted back,and began drinking the broth. It was nice and hot. I felt warmer as the delicious substance flowed down my throat and into my stomach. I then ate all the fish and chicken then put the bowl aside._

_"Thank you Tails,that was good."I thanked Tails by saying._

_Tails took the bowl and went back over to the stove. I couldn't help but smile. Not even my own parents ever did this for me. I felt like I was where I belonged. I was home..._

**I know it's WAY too short but I couln't use any action ideas in this chapter without messing up it's image. I'll update soon. R&R please!**


	7. Close,but yet so far

**BAYREL'S SONATA**

**Yay! I got a reveiw! Thanks to everyone for taking a second glace at this story. I'm glad I didn't keep it discontinued. Here's Chapter 6! Cameo of Nack in this chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

**Close,but yet so far**

_I was waiting patiently for another bowl of stew that Tails offered me. I kept thinking about how I was supposed to help Sonic. He was getting worse and I hadn't done anything. I was starting to panic._

**CRASH!!!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A loud crash was heard through out the house. Tails and Bayrel rushed to the room where it came from. Both gasped in horror as they saw Sonic on the floor,gasping for breath.

"Sonic!"Tails yelled as he rushed over to his side. He was still breathing but very lightly. His eyes were closed tight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Tails picked up Sonic by the shoulders and instructed me to grab his feet. I did so and we carried him out the door and off to the local hospital._

_We got him there in about 21 minutes. The machine that moniterd his heart beat was going at about 10 beats per minute. Tails looked afraid. I was too. Not just for Sonic's sake,but for mine as well. If he was to die,I could never go back to my family. I walked out of the hospital,scared and ashamed. These creatures did so much for me,and I didn't do anything in return,not even what I was supposed to do._

_I was on the verge of tears as I walked down the path. Trying to think of a way to cure an unknown disease proved difficult. I wasn't paying any attention to the road and I tripped over something. I sat up,holding my foot in pain,trying to locate what I tripped over. On the ground lay a yellow gem. I completely forgot about the pain in my foot as I marveld at it's beauty._

_I reached out to touch it and I felt a small shock. At first it hurt,but then...I felt power. I picked up the gem and myself. Tails had told me about these things called the "Chaos Emeralds" This could be one of them. I took my chances and ran back to the hospital._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bayrel ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The hospital was in view,but he ran into a purple weasel. Bayrel thought it was his fault and got up, apologizing. The weasel didn't respond,he just put a gun to his face...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The man held a gun to my face saying,"That emerald,hand it over!" I refused. He twacked me in the face with the gun. A bit of blood flew from my mouth as I fell back. He told me to give him the emerald again. I kept a firm grip on it and told him I wouldn't let go of it. He didn't hit me this time. Had I been spared. No,he shot me this time. I screamed in pain as blood trickled down my arm._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The weasel,known as "Nack",grabbed the child by his neck saying "Give me that damn emerald or I'll freaking kill you!"

Bayrel still refused. Nack brought the gun down on Bayrel again,.stealing the emerald before he could get back up. When Bayrel finally looked up,Nack was quite a ways off,but he was still within his sight.

"No! I need that to help someone!"Bayrel exclaimed as he chased after Nack.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Damn! The purple creature was so far away. I ran after it any way. Not until I started speeding up did I realize that I was MUCH faster than the weasel. I felt my anger well up. I know he didn't know the entire situation,but that gem was the only thing that would save Sonic. It seemed as if he was deneing a creature's life. I finally cought up with him and tackled him to the ground._

_"Give me back that emerald!!"I practically yelled. The weasel just wouldn't let up. I was ferious. I unleashed my claws and started slashing at his face. After several strikes,he passed out from blood loss. I took the emerald and took off,not feeling any remorse._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bayrel ran at full speed back to the hospital. This was definitely a Chaos emerald. He could use it to save Sonic's life,but he would be wrong...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I ran to Sonic's room happy as I could be. Tails turned to me. I would've said something but,I just couldn't as I saw tears in his eyes._

_"Tails...what happend to Sonic?"I asked._

_"I'm sorry Bayrel...Sonic...is dead..."_

**R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
